Regret
by NatyAlbie
Summary: Past things return to Matt and Danny's lives...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm not very good at this lol, but I decided to write this one… Hope you all like it! I'm sorry for any English mistakes… Please, review! Be nice to me :)**

_**Let's keep Studio 60 alive…**_

"**Regret"**

**Chapter One**

_Matt's office..._

"Hey, great show babe..." Harriet headed in Matt's direction, who was sitting on his desk.

"Great show..." He kissed her as she sat on his lap.

"Let's go have some fun now at he wrap party... You need it after this week."

"Let's skip the party and have some fun of our own..." He said kissing her neck slowly.

"Matt..."

"Oh God..." Danny entered and stopped abruptly, causing them to look at him. "Uh, can you guys do that later? Matt, let's talk to Cal quick and go to the party... Jordan is freaking out downstairs...".

"Okay..." He gave Harriet a kiss as she stood up. "Go with Jordan, we'll be there in a bit."

"Right... see you.'' She smiled at him before leaving.

"Y'know, that's so much better than she throwing things at you..." Danny said, causing Matt to laugh a little, as they started leaving as well.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Finally!" Jordan sighed seeing Matt, Danny and Cal going down the stairs, joking and laughing.

"Looks like the meeting was fun!" Harriet commented as they approached them, catching their breaths.

"You should've seen the guy in the game..." Cal started but slowly stopped seeing Danny's glare.

"What?! While we were waiting for to finish your very important meeting you were watching some game??" Jordan glared at them.

"You see, it's not like that... we had the meeting..." Danny started as the others kept some distance.

"I thought she was hormonal only if pregnant..." Matt whispered to Harriet.

"And you, quiet!" She pointed at Matt who held his hands up in defense.

"Where's Rebecca?" Danny tried to change the subject quickly.

"She's with Suzanne, having fun at the party!" Jordan gave him a look.

"Mr. Albie?" Some security guy approached them.

"Yes..." Matt turned to him.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but my sister is outside, she's a huge fan of yours and she begged me to take you there for an autograph...".

"Matthew and the fans..." Harriet joked.

"Jealous?" He turned to her.

"No..." she said, not convincing.

"Oh, okay... Do you guys mind to wait just a little bit more?" He said, stopping his eyes on Jordan.

"Okaaaay... Take more than 10 minutes and I'll kill you..."

"Done!" He said.

"Hey, Mark, isn't it?"

"Yes, Miss Hayes?"

"Don't let her grab him too much, ok?" She smiled at Matt, who smiled back.

"You got it." Mark said with a smile before leaving with Matt.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Where is she?"

"She's at the back door, front door is full with reporters... She really loves your work...".

"That's good. You can bring her sometime to know the studio if she'd like...".

"Oh, thanks... Why don't you tell her that, she'll be very grateful!"

Mark opened the back doors as he and Matt went outside.

"Where is she?" Matt frowned, seeing there was no one there, as Mark closed the door behind them.

All the sudden, before he could think of anything else, another guy came from the shadows and hit him in the head, with a bat. Matt fell on the floor, unconscious, blood coming out of the corner of his forehead.

"Good job." The man said to the 'security guy'. "Let's get him out of here."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Twenty minutes later, the rest of the group remained near the stage.

"Matt's taking too long..." Danny said looking at his watch.

"Yeah... Go after him, Danny... Please! I'm tired of waiting people today..."

"I guess the girl knew his weak point: praise him!" Harriet smiled.

As Danny started to go after him, his cell phone rang.

"Matt? Got lost in the corridor?" Danny joked, after he saw it was Matt's ID.

"We've got your friend." Some voice said before hanging up.

Danny felt like a punch in the stomach.

He knew that voice.

**TBC**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming:)**

"**Regret"**

**Chapter Two**

Danny froze inside, not even being able to move. He just stared down, confused, as a wave of fear passed through his body.

"What did he say, Danny?" Harriet asked with a concerning voice, noticing the look on Danny's face.

"He… Ah, he…" He could catch the breath to speak.

"Danny, what's going on?" Jordan said softly, touching his arm.

"Someone took Matt…" He said looking at his cell again.

"What?!" Harriet said.

"I don't know, it was his cell, but it wasn't him… The voice said that Matt is with him…" His voice trailed off.

"God, let's get out there!" Cal started to run to the direction Matt and Mark had gone before, as the other three followed him.

They looked everywhere on the way to the back doors of the studio, as Harriet tried his cell, that now was off. As Danny opened the door, they were all careful to see if there was no one else around anymore.

"There's no one here…" Danny said, scanning the area.

"We don't even know if it's true… It might be someone joking around, we don't know…" Jordan stated.

"Shit…" Danny said, slowly getting down on the floor, running his fingers through his face in despair.

They all looked at where he was, seeing blood on the floor.

"Oh no…" Harriet was about to fall but Cal managed to catch her.

"Let's calm down, at least we know he's alive…" Cal tried to keep himself cool.

"How do you know that?? There's blood in here!" Danny turned to him.

"They've called you Danny! Whoever's got him, wants something to return him! He's like a hostage now!"

"But why? He didn't do anything…" Harriet said, with tears falling down her face.

"We've gotta talk to the police!" Jordan picked up her cell.

"No!" Danny shouted, standing up. "Please, don't do that!"

"Are you crazy, Danny?? Matt's in danger! We've gotta call them now!"

"No!!! I think I know who did this! If you call the police they will kill Matt!" He begged her, as everyone stared at him.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Matt started to wake up, and then felt like his head would explode from the pain. He slowly opened his eyes, trying to figure out what had happened and where he was.

He found himself on his knees, in some kind of basement, with his wrists tied up together a little up his head, hanging from up above, on something he couldn't actually see.

"What the hell…" He looked around, remembering going outside with the security guy and then being hit by something. It was dark, with a few light spots that allowed him to see an old wooden table with some tools on it, a chair… Nothing around that could help him see the exit.

A few seconds later he heard some noises and managed to stand up. Two masked guys appeared in front of him.

"Feeling comfortable, Mr. Albie?"

"What the hell is going on?" Matt stared at them.

"All you have to do is to stay quiet and behave while everything is done. It all depends on your friend." The guy said calmly.

"Leave Danny out of this!!!" He said causing them to laugh.

"He's the main reason for you being here in first place… You're both dead…"

"Who are you? What do you mean he's the reason?

"Missed me, Matty?" A third guy showed up, but he wasn't wearing any mask. He was tall, with a huge scar on his face. Matt froze at the image.

"That's not possible…" Matt said quietly, staring confused at the man.

"Life's changed in these eleven years, hasn't it? But even so, we always end up facing each other…"

"That's not possible! I saw you die!! I saw the car explode!" Matt said in disbelief.

"And you thought it would be that easy? You two messed up with me and really thought it'd be that easy?" He smiled "You have no idea where you got yourself into… " He said and before Matt could say anything he approached and punched him on the face. "Guys, your turn…" He said before leaving the other two to beat Matt up.

"Great…" Matt sighed, closing his eyes, knowing that the torturing headache would be the least of his problems at the moment.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"What's going on, Danny? How can you know them?" Harriet said, wiping her tears as Danny was staring at nowhere.

"Eleven years ago, soon before I stopped doing drugs, I was involved with a guy named Rick… He was my easiest way to get the coke, so as any other addicted, I always managed to raise money for him to get it… Rick didn't care about anything but himself, but once you're near him, you can't let go that easy… I've met Matt for a couple of years back then, and he never understood why I did that to myself. He knew Rick's reputation and always warned me to stay away from him, but I never listened. Rick also knew Matt was my friend, and for several times threatened to kill him if I didn't help him with what he wanted…" He continued as the others fell silent, listening.

"Rick was meant to kill a guy that owned him a lot of money and asked me to drive him there and then wait for him outside, so we could run away…"

_11 years ago – New York…_

_Danny was inside the car in the corner of the street, just waiting for Rick. All the sudden he sees that someone opens the door and points a gun at him._

"_Get off the car!"_

"_Matt! What are you doing here?" Danny freaked out, fearing that someone would see them and already listening to the police coming._

"_Get off the car right now! You're not doing this! I'm tired of seeing you screw up with your life! You're getting out of this and it's gonna be now!" Matt shouted, still pointing the gun at him._

"_Where did you get this? Matt, are you crazy? They're going to kill you! I told you to stay out of this!!!"_

"_Get off the car, Dan! Or I swear to God I'll shoot you!!!" He said calmly and Danny could see Matt had tears in his eyes that he wouldn't them fall._

_Danny didn't have too much time to think, he jumped out of the car as Matt lowered the gun. Soon after they started running, they heard Rick shout Danny's named, near where the car was._

"_You sons of bitch!!! You're dead Danny!!! You're both dead!!!" Rick shouted as they ran. _

_Rick got into the car fast, seeing the cops right after him. As he saw another police car coming in front of him, he managed to get the car out of the way, but lost control of it and hit the wall in full speed, making the car turn upside down. A few seconds later, Matt and Danny stopped running, to see that the car had exploded after the collision. _

"Soon after that, I found out that Matt had already packed our stuff and we were all set to catch a flight to L.A. He was determined to get me out of all that and he did it." Danny said looking at the floor. "We came here and I checked myself in rehab… and the rest you all know…" He looked at them for a second, everyone shocked by all they were hearing. "For my entire live, I will never be able to thank him for what he did to me… Never… I was meant to die in that explosion, and if it wasn't that, I'd probably end up dead by some overdose…"

"And you think these guys are back?" Jordan asked

"I'm pretty sure… I knew that voice, it was Rick… I don't know how to explain it…" He said standing up and pacing around. "They are not messing around, it's not their style."

"Then what are we supposed to do?? We can't sit here and wait until they kill him!" Harriet said frustrated.

Before Danny could say anything, his cell rang again. _Matt calling._

"Hello." Danny said turning his back on the group.

"We have some old stuff to fix, right Danny? Or will you walk away from a friend again?" Rick said with a smile Danny could notice over the phone.

"You were anything but my friend…"

"Anyway, try to do the hero thing again and I'll blow his brain!" He said causing Danny to take a deep breath.

"What do you want?"

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**That's the final chapter! Hope you all like it!**

**Thanks a lot for all the reviews, I really appreciate it! Keep them coming :)**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"**Regret"**

**Chapter Three**

Everyone stared at Danny, as they realized he was talking to Rick.

"I want you to come here with us… I want you to take his place"

"And what guarantees I have that you're not gonna kill us both?"

"C'mon Danny… if I were to kill him I'd already have done it…"

"I want proof that Matt's ok…" He said turning to face the others.

"You stay outside of the Studio, _alone_, hear me? If we spot anyone else, whoever it is, you two are done. Got it?" He said ignoring his question.

"Yes… I'm already here…" He said and Rick hung up the phone.

"Damn it…" Danny said looking at his cell.

"What did he say?" Harriet questioned.

"I have to go there…"

"What?!?! No no no… Have you lost your mind??" Jordan came close to him.

"Danny, it's no safe! That's what they want, you two…" Cal said.

"I have to! There's something strange in all this that I didn't get it yet… I know him, and as he told me, if he would kill him he'd already have done it… that's for sure…" He looked at them.

"That's no excuse for you to go in there!" Jordan's eyes filled with tears.

"There's no way else… You have to trust me…"

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Danny stood out there waiting for someone to pick him up. He knew he was being stupid by doing it, but he didn't have any other choice… He couldn't see a way out. This was all happening because of him, because of his attitudes in the past… It was burning him inside that Matt, after everything he did, was the one suffering the consequences of it.

The view of a car with two guys stopping, a little distant from him, broke his thoughts, as he walked towards them and got into the car.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Matt was staring down, with his mouth taped, too tired and in too much pain to try anything else. Some noises near him made him look up ahead, not believing when he saw Danny in front of him, escorted by one of Rick's men. He sighed in defeat, as Danny was glad to see he was ok… Hurt, but alive.

They made him sit in front of Matt, waiting for Rick.

"I'm sorry… For everything…" He said quietly to Matt, who just looked at him with fear in his eyes.

They remained there for almost an hour, until Rick finally showed up.

"So! I'm sorry for the delay, but we had some stuff to do, y'know…" Rick said with a wide smile.

"Yeah, now you do your part of the deal and trade him for me." Danny said, interrupting, causing Matt to look at him.

"Oh, yeah… I'm gonna do that, but I thought of a better way to make it! You should take care of your family better, Danny…"

"What do you mean?" He said as the guy escorting him pulled him up.

As soon as he finished his question, his world fell apart when he saw Mark, the 'security guy' that took Matt earlier, coming in their direction, with Rebecca in his arms.

"Oh, no…" He said with tears in his eyes. "You bastards…"

"See, that's what you get for messing up with who you shouldn't…"

"Let her go, please… She's just a baby…" He begged.

"I will, but before you'll have to do something…" Rick signed and the guy behind Danny pointed a gun to his head and placed another one in his hands.

"I will replace you and let her go… But you'll have to kill him." He pointed at Matt, who couldn't believe all that was happening.

"What?!" Danny asked quietly.

"You heard me… You kill him and I'll let your daughter go…"

Danny was about to argue when Rick prepared the gun and pointed at Rebecca, who was sleeping in Mark's arms.

"That's where treason took you Danny…" Rick looked at him and Matt.

Danny looked at the gun in his hand and raised it up, slowly pointing it to Matt, trying his hard to gain some time to think of a way out, while Matt looked at him from the floor with fear running through his body.

"C'mon Danny, I'm getting tired out here…" Rick said as Danny held the gun in Matt's direction.

"Just let me hold my daughter for a bit… I'm gonna shoot him anyway…" His voice trailed off and tears fell down, as Matt sighed, looking down. "Please, just let me hold her…" He had to think of something.

"Yeah, I really didn't think you'd going to choose your friend over your daughter…" Rick smiled but then warned. "Don't try to mess this up again, Danny… You know it won't work."

Mark went in his direction and put Rebecca in Danny's arms, then returned to Rick's side.

Danny slowly managed to hold Rebecca with only one arm and point the gun at Matt with the other.

Before anyone could think of anything, the guy standing behind him moved the target and pointed the gun at Rick shooting fast, as Danny got down on the floor, protecting his daughter. Matt just tried to protect himself the way he could, as the guy shot several times.

The shots hit both Rick and Mark, killing them instantly…

All the sudden all the noise stopped, and all they could hear was Becky's cry.

Both Matt and Danny looked up to the guy with questioning faces. He took a knife from near them on the floor and went to Matt's direction, taking the tape off his mouth and releasing his hands. Matt didn't say anything, he just continued to stare at him confused.

"You can go now… I just ask you to wait for sometime before you call the cops, so I can be far away from here…" He said to them.

"Why did you do this?" Danny asked.

"I'm sorry, when I came to know the true story why you two are here, it was already too late… I did it because I do understand the meaning of a true friendship, and I know what is like to lose a friend. Unfortunately I wasn't there to take my friend out of the car… Or to take him away from drugs…" He looked at both of them with a small smile. "I just wasn't there at all… And I'll regret it for the rest of my life…" He said as they looked at him.

"Go, quickly…" Matt said with a nod and the guy just smiled slightly and ran away.

Rebecca had stopped crying and was now kind of smiling, making the two of them look at her and smile too. Matt and Danny hugged each other, carefully with Becky between them.

"Brother…" Both of them said at the same time, sighing in relief.

**The End.  
**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Thanks for reading! I know it's not that good, but it's my first fic, so… lol.**

**Please review it, I love them all!!! )  
**


End file.
